


Under the Mistletoe

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves his angel, M/M, Mistletoe fun, cas wants a kiss, fluffy fluff, little Christmas fluff for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas' first Christmas and he wants a kiss. Maybe Dean will give him one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas fluff I wrote for my friends. It's kind of cute...you should give it a read. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Castiel stood under the mistletoe filled with hope. Dean had told him earlier that day that mistletoe was what you stood under to get a kiss. And that’s what Castiel was really hoping for. 

He waited for what felt like hours, heart beating quicker every time he thought he heard Dean coming. But he never did. 

It was getting late and just when Castiel decided to give up he heard a throat clear behind him. Turning hopefully he saw Dean leaning in the doorway with a small smile. 

The hunter never said a word as he walked up to him, slipping a hand behind his head and the other behind his back. Dean kissed him good, tongue probing until the Angel opened his mouth and let him in. Castiel felt light headed, almost like he could fly again. 

When they separated for air Castiel blushed and looked at the floor as Dean held him close. 

“Merry Christmas Cas,” Dean said as he hugged him. 

Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and inhaled the hunter’s scent. “Merry Christmas Dean.”


End file.
